A motor-vehicle window can have an applied opacifying obscuration band made of a nonconducting coating material and also can have at least one electrically conducting element made of a conducting layer material located near the obscuration band. The obscuration band can also be an adhesive strip, e.g. for receiving an adhesive for direct glazing or for receiving another structural element.
The electrical conducting element on a motor-vehicle glass pane can be used for a variety of functions.
It can be an electric-current distributing strip or a connecting element for a heater element located in the vision field of the motor-vehicle glass pane or it can be used as an antenna conductor or both and can even comprise a plurality of layers.
It can also be used for electrical applications in or on the window. These applications include dimmable or fixed illumination, electrically variable-level reflector or mirror. It can also be used as a connecting element of an indicator device, as a conductive strip for thermal glazing or vitrification, as a heating element of the enclosed window washer unit, as a deicer conductor sunk in the motor-vehicle window or as an alarm conductor or as a combination thereof.
The nonconducting layer which forms the more or less wide opacifying masking band comprises for example a burned-in lacquer, a frit or an enamel (see for example Japanese Patent document JA No. 50-9805).
It is understood that the motor-vehicle window can be a single pane safety glass or sandwich or composite safety glass.
With a motor-vehicle glass pane made from sandwiched safety glass the opacifying masking band and the electrically conductive element can be provided on the inner surface of one of the two glass panes sandwiched together.
In the known motor-vehicle safety glass the electrically conductive element can comprise a conductive layer material such as a burned-in lacquer, a frit, or an enamel (JA No. 50-9805) separate from the usual masking strip. The electrically conductive element has a more or less metallic color. Electrically conductive elements such as wires, metallic strips or plates have also been used in windows heretofore. However they all interfere with the optical properties of the assembly and demand in addition expensive masking steps, chiefly in the form of additional layers for these otherwise highly visible electrically conductive elements.